Sports
by ArcGreen
Summary: Ditching has unexpected results... oh that was soooo cheesy OhnoxYukari


....................................

* * *

There was a lot of stuff going on, which always made it easy to slip away. Whoever thought that sports festivals were fun should be shot in the foot. Twice.

It wasn't the sounds of competitive, nor was it the smell of sweaty bodies cheering their weary victory determined comrades. It was the activities themselves that had Yukari purposefully slipping out of the gym to hunt for an escape.

She never liked sports, despite her rather evil personality. Hitting, kicking, falling down just wasn't her style; even if she wasn't girly either.

Another thing was that for some odd, unfathomable reason, a lot of couples appeared after the annual sports festival. As if all the blood, sweat, and tears somehow caused hormones to rise and people felt compelled to confess. Like they were going to croak or something.

Absolutely ridiculous.

"Yukari? Where are you?"

Hearing an enthused voice, she dropped to the ground underneath a window as if a bomb raid went off. Holding her breathe and waited until Chiemi walked past calling.

That was one crazy ass girl.

Staying where she was for another few minutes, Yukari quickly jumped up and began dusting herself off. It wasn't that she didn't mind _watching_ sports, it was just the lethal excitement that her best friend had when it came to them. Chiemi was scary violent on a regular basis, put her in a sport event and there was hell to be paid.

Something she definitely wanted to see but not be involved in.

So, here she was, wandering around in a dual attempt of not being found and trying to find a spot where she can watch the show but not be seen. A task that was proving tougher then she had originally thought.

"Oh where, oh where…oh shi -!"

This time she ducked around the corner of the building as Hirata jogged around the corner at the opposite end. Terrible timing, Yukari tripped over something alive and landed head first into unkempt bushes.

She didn't hesitate to crawl the rest of the way into them, desperate enough to ignore the scratches and hair pulling as she fought to hide her entire body.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Great, just great. She was making a complete ass of herself and the person she just happened to trip over was the last man she wanted to see right now.

Ohno. Oh-no indeed.

Time enough to die of humiliation later, the footsteps could be heard as they got closer.

Sticking out a slender index finger, she pointed it straight up and made a frantic hushing sound before pulling it back in and tried to control her breathing. She hoped the blonde jewelry nut wouldn't give her away but one can never be too sure what Ohno would do.

He was just unpredictable sometimes, but so far he had yet to bash her out like he did the others. The thought almost fluttered the dead hope she had in her chest.

Arg, not the time!

"Hey Ohno, you skipping out?"

Peering through the bushes, oh god she hoped she didn't break out in hives, she watched through the prickly leaves as the man lowered whatever he was polishing to stare up at his best friend.

"Yeah, too boring."

His oceanic eyes drifted back to the thing he was holding as Hirata glanced around the area. When his eyes roved over the bushes she thought her heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear; like a screaming beacon. Incomprehensible prays moved her lips as he continued to stand there.

"Have you seen Yukari? Chiemi's been looking for her, their soccer match is about to start."

Ohno's eyes casually met hers through the bushes, and she glared back with unspoken threats. She might love him but if he gives her up to be butchered on a lame game of kick-the-ball, she would never forgive him!

After a brief agonizing second he shrugged while looking away.

"Nah, she hasn't been around here."

Bless his mixed heritage soul! She beamed as Hirata thanked him and started to walk away. She waited until he had rounded the corner before scrambling out of the painful thrush.

"Ow, ow, ow! Why the hell do they have plants with thorns on school grounds!"

She unceremoniously thumped onto the grass to pull out a few lingering burs and sticker things. Nope, had nothing to do with the fact that they were now alone after an embarrassing moment of her obviously ditching.

That didn't mean her flustered pulse made her missed his amused sarcasm.

"Maybe, so people wouldn't use them to hide. I can see up your skirt by the way."

Pausing her ministrations, Yukari frowned at him. Hardy har har _har_, so he thought he was funny. Admittedly he usually way.

"Might I point out that you are ditching too, in fact you always ditch. And _by the way_ I'm wearing shorts underneath so who cares."

Her snarky tone rolled over him like water but he did set down the bracelet in order to reach for his ever present pack of cigarettes. She twisted her face in disgust as he lit one up before resuming his work and their conversation.

"It's inappropriate to show, not that anyone would want too. So why are you ditching?"

Left eye twitching in agitation while inwardly cringing at the hurt that his comment caused Yukari leaned back but stopped with an open wince when a discarded thorn bit into her finger.

"Ow!" she stuck the offended digit into her mouth, speaking around it, "I don't want to die, Chiemi becomes a demon."

He simply raised his eyebrows, an oddly attractive expression.

"Guess that's true, but aren't you trying to head back to the field?"

It always gave her pause, how did he guess correctly most of the time? Even when it came to insults, Ohno always knew what would get her riled up or depressed the most. She wasn't sure it was a conscious thing or if he was just a complete idiot. Her bet was on the latter.

"I wanna watch just not participate."

His smile was dry as she finally caught his attention. Tucking away to work on the bracelet later, she hadn't been able to catch the design; he stood up before holding out a hand. At her look of blank surprise he spoke.

"I know a spot that doesn't involve bush diving, besides I kinda want to see what the she devil is going to do."

Feeling shy, Yukari took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. For a man who tinkers with jewelry he was surprisingly strong, easily yanking her up. Smiling a small thanks, she brushing her butt off while walking just a bit behind him.

"You know you say I'm twisted to the core, but I think you are pretty twisted yourself."

Usually he would have taken offense to such a statement but to her astonishment he laughed, his eyes shutting as an adorable smile widened his usually serious mouth. Behind her ribs her heart fluttered painfully. Whoever said butterflies in the stomach was good thing was an idiot.

"Maybe that's why we get along so well."

Did he know what he was saying and how it made her feel? Looking at his carefree face, she was skeptical but didn't want to ruin it by acting infatuated or head-over-broken-heels in love.

Not that she could act cool either, Yukari was still figuring out how to be cute, cool was beyond her meager abilities.

"Why don't you participate in the sports festival?"

Looking ahead, she noticed how the field was suddenly in view. Whoa, maybe she should have paid attention more on where they went instead of on his expressions. How hopeless.

"Don't like sports."

It was just like him, short and to the point without ever giving a hint of the reasons behind the reason. A mysterious attraction that both aggravated and attracted her.

"But you fight, isn't that kind of like a sport?"

His eyes met her and she wandered if her own eyes changed tone or hue whenever her mood changed. That was how his unique eyes were like, one moment they were almost completely blue and then the next they would appear green like a turtle. Why would anyone ever pick on those gorgeous eyes?

She could understand picking on the personality; the guy could be a jerk.

"I don't fight for fun. I fight for friends and what's right."

How….righteous.

Not bothering to answer, Yukari watched as stopped just a few feet from an old storage shed that was in the very back corner of the sports field. He led her behind it and sat down at an angle where they could watch without having to crane their necks around the corner.

Settling down while trying to not wince at her stinging scratches, Yukari applauded quietly.

"Well done, this is perfect."

His nod seemed abstracted as he watched her fiddle with her legs until she found a comfortable position but he seemed to snap out of it when a whistle rang through the air.

"Girls soccer first."

As they watched the beginning of the match, something that started off with all the girls participating before slowly dwindling down to only a few girls standing, Yukari tried to ignore how this felt.

Like a bloody _date_.

It could have been her imagination that deemed Ohno's arm occasionally closer than necessary to her own. It could have been her mind playing dirty cruel tricks, wouldn't be the first time, when it seemed like his body was leaning more towards her than it had been minute ago.

But it definitely was not a hallucination when his breathe brushed her ear as he spoke into it.

"She is going to kill someone."

Feeling decidedly flustered she nodded with a sigh that could have been towards her obvious reaction or towards the fact that her friend was currently on a warpath on the distant field. Really, the girl had no sense of moderation with that temper of hers. What a thug.

"She is going to have to learn how to control that, or become a wrestler like her dad."

The thought had her smiling with laughter. Oh the images.

"Hirata better pull out some life insurance."

Her giggle was accompanied by the fizzling that could have been blamed on stomach acid or it could have been caused by what was happening outside her body. It was surreal to part of her, sitting by Ohno watching Chiemi go berserk. It was…peaceful almost.

Maybe because the violence was a good distance away?

Leaning back on her hands, Yukari let the smile linger as she watched the deteriorating game in front of them.

"What were you working on?"

It was a genuine question, it was had been. Though the sincerity behind the words had use to be more selfish than they were now; instead of wanting to steal his attention from it now she wanted to actually know. Who would have thought that trying to catch a guys attention would create a hobby.

"Oh, a bracelet for a customer."

A while back that would have caused a storm, but now she simply nodded while taking in the intricate design on the small silver trinket he had pulled out to show her. There was no more fawning or wild exclaiming. There was a limit before she wore herself down trying to become the focus of his attention.

"Pretty neat but looks more complicated than usual. Special reason?"

His shrug was a bit jerky but she didn't bother taking as anything serious. There were sounds of shouting on the wind but she ignored them to watch him carefully wrap the bracelet before slipping it back into his pocket. Leave it to him to be more gentle with inanimate objects then what was in front of him. The fool.

Then again, she was a bigger fool for thinking that one day he will.

"She's getting married and wanted something for the engagement dinner."

Wow, who thought that detailed for a dinner? Not her that was for sure, she didn't even bother hiding the shudder at the thought of marriage. Ick.

"What?"

Looking over to answer, Yukari felt her mouth drop and eyes grow large as a sound very similar to a banshee scream drifted directly towards them. Forgetting anything of their conversation she watched him grimace at the sound before turning away.

Oh shit.

Chiemi, a very pissed Chiemi, was sprinting towards them with a frantic Hirata hot on her heels.

"You ditched to play with him! Traitor!"

There was no reason to the enraged face looming towards him, and the hard hands that dragged her up from the spot she had been frozen to on the ground were the only things that brought her out of her state of shock.

Was there actually something mentally disturbed with her friend?

"Let's go!"

For once his calm was gone and Yukari didn't get a break to answer as he grabbed her and in tight grip and ran for their lives. In a different situation she would have been ecstatic.

Around the corner, through a deserted hall, around a few other corners, Yukari didn't bother to remember all the turns and twists Ohno was leading her through just squeeze his hand to make sure she didn't fall onto her face and tried to keep up.

At last after what appeared as a long flight of stairs they collapses against the roof's door wall gasping for air.

"That..was..fun."

The look he cast her was disbelieving as her weak legs gave out under her. Laughing breathlessly she clutched her sweating sides and gave in. Some things just were too much to be taken seriously.

Watching her laugh with abandon, Ohno felt his own lips begin to twitch before falling.

Yukari hiccupped a few more times as the insane urge to giggle began to die. It was only when a hand came up to brush the laughter induced tears away that her heart began to thud in a rhythm that had nothing to do with her impromptu sprint.

Ohno's face was inches away as his hands wiped her face.

"Wha-?"

Talk about sudden change in the mood, here she was perfectly fine with acting like runaway friends and now he was caressing her flaming cheeks with an intent look on his face. As if he didn't believe what he saw.

She wasn't sure if that was supposed to be taken as rude or not but decided to wait.

"I told you, you look cute when you smile."

The following seconds were only broken by altering breathes, Yukari felt her insides freeze in shock as Ohno paused to take in her reaction before slowly beginning to lean in towards her. Now was _not_ the time to think about the sweat the run had brought to her. Was he going to kiss her?

Raising a hand to slap carelessly against his lips, she furrowed her brow while trying to control her pulse. Oh god she was going to hate herself later. Maybe.

"Wait."

A dark expression clouded across his face before he leaned away from her hand, his own dropping from her like bricks. With more space between them she felt it easier to breathe. Damn.

"What?"

Watching his mottled colored eyes, she spoke in a whisper as if they were toddlers trading secrets. Her hand had settled somewhere on his chest but neither seemed to have noticed.

"I..won't be a casual fling."

And she wouldn't be. Yukari might be undateable, uncool, or not even remotely attractive to the general male population but she wasn't going to sink low. She deserved all of nothing, and wouldn't think less of herself for it.

Which is probably why his lips pressing against hers in a sensually innocent kiss had caught her so off guard. Hadn't she made her expectations clear?

She desperately tried to not to think that it had been her first. Time enough later to get all weepy if things didn't go well.

"No, you won't."

Or maybe later she would be too busy swooning over what happened after that.

The kisses that followed blended from one to another, their breathing loud as their hands touching were soft. His rough male ones dominating her smaller as their fingers twined and then untwined.

A part of her, the tiny part that was not in heart stopping astonishment, was amused at how he wasn't going after anything else. Who would have thought punk blonde thug Ohno was old fashioned in taking things slow?

She smiled in their kiss until a low inhuman screech reached their ears.

They only had seconds until Chiemi and Hirata shoved open the door; the latter having a rather harsh choke hold on the former as she struggled to get free. Luckily Yukari had the sense to scramble away from a sincerely grump-i-fied Ohno.

Hearing more footsteps, probably Maki and Hiroda, she sighed at the disruption before accidently glancing over and catching his eyes. Blushing at the same intent look he gave her, she turned to focus on the she-devil struggle.

Later, there might not be interruptions.

Later, she might be willing to be thankful for Chiemi's chase of hell. Maybe.

....................

* * *

A/N:So this kinda was written at the top of my head. The heat makes me any mistakes.

=) Review!

I know I made Chiemi seem...drastic...but..well. she IS drastic! lol!!!


End file.
